Modern Times and Concerts
by mekahanyou
Summary: There is absolutely no plot to this at the moment.Much fluff. You have to read to find out what happens.InuKik, SesKag, SanMir Rated for later chapters.
1. The Used

Meka - I completely forgot I had started writing this. It's really short right now because I never fiinished the first chapter. If anyone thinks it's good, I'll keep writing it. If not, well, it will just sit there.

----------------------------

"...and I'm melting in your eyes like my first time that I caught fire just stay with me lay with me." The lead singer sang.

"Stay with me, lay with me." The backup came in for a moment.

"In your eyes let's sleep till the sun burns out I'm melting in your eyes." The lead singer kept going.

"I'm melting in your eyes." The back up came in again.

"Let's sleep till the sun burns out I'm melting in your eyes." The lead singer finished. The crowd screamed their aplause.

"I'm sorry to say, thats it for tonight. I want to thank you all for coming to our concert, we'll be signing autographs up front in a little while if you want to hang around for that. Thank you for coming tonight!." Bert, the lead singer of the band, yelled into the microphone. Once again, the crowd screamed their aplause. If the music was defaning, and somehow the audience managed to be louder when they screamed.

Inuyasha and Kagome managed to stumble out of the concert at least half aware what was going on. Well, Inuyasha had a little more sense than Kagome did. Kagome was already starting to slur her words, but Inuyasha was no where near that drunk.

"C'mon Inuyasha. Hey, where'd everyone else go?" Kagome said pulling on Inuyasha's sleeve.

Inuyasha waved his older brother Sesshomaru over to him, making sure to keep Kagome in his sight. "Where did everyone else go?" Inuyasha asked as soon Sesshomaru was close enough to hear him.

"Sango has been in the bathroom puking with Miroku hovering near enough to wait for her for the last three songs, not that you noticed." Sesshomaru said calmly. Kikyou had followed Sesshomaru since she had lost Inuyasha in the crowd. Kagome jumped on Sesshomaru once he was close enough. Kikyou only went over and stood by Inuyasha. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome, but was forced to hold her down to some degree. She complained slightly. "There's no room here." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Is she really that drunk already?" Kikyou asked Inuyasha almost quietly.

"No, she does that a lot." Inuyasha said with a sigh and looked away from Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sango and Miroku emerged from the crowd.

"You alright?" Kagome asked when she saw Sango, who looked seriously sick and about to puke any second.

"I'm fine." Sango muttered, but her face was white. Miroku hugged her and muttered something in her ear. Sango nodded.

"I forgot she didn't drink much, but this is a little bit of a violent reaction, don't you think?" Inuyasha asked his brother as Sango and Miroku started to walk off.

"See you guys tomorrow or something!" Miroku yelled over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru said quietly. "But it makes sense..." He muttered half to himself.

"What does?" Kikyou asked, joining the conversation, Kagome was still watching Sango with a slight frown on her face.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru said shaking his head.

"Something's wrong. I don't think she's ever puked from drinking before." Kagome said so quietly that even Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had to listen carefully to hear her. Inuyasha was quiet for a moment. Kagome did know Sango pretty well, and she would be the person to know if something was wrong.

"Should we get going then?" Inuyasha asked finally, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Kagome whispered. She seemed to become somber when since Miroku and Sango had left, but that was understandable. Sango and Kagome were best friends, and Kagome was the kind of person that made sure everyone went to stuff like concerts and not let even one person get left out.

The four of them walked the block over to the bar. Truthfully, none of them had brought a car, Kikyou and Miroku were the only two that didn't drink out of the six of them. The dorms were only two blocks away from where the concert was and the bar was in between the two.

-------------------------

Meka - Well, if you liked it, review and make me not be lazy! If you hated it, review and flame me!


	2. Headaches and Computers

Meka - Yay! Its the second chapter! Not much to say...Sorry again that it's short. I'll try and update quicker with longer chapters.

Disclaimer: Meka - Not this time!  
lawyers - Everytime!  
Meka - AH! Fine. I don't own theInuyasha characters.

---------------

"Ow..." Kagome started as she opened her eyes. Inuyasha had already gotten up and was on the computer. Something hit her head and it took her a while that Inuyasha had just thrown some advil at her. "Thanks..." She muttered.

"Water's beside you." Inuyasha said without looking behind him. Kagome looked at the bedstand beside her bed.

"Oh. Thanks..." She said taking the water and swallowing the pills. "What time is it?" She asked crawling back under the covers.

"Almost one. Hungry?" Inuyasha replied with a soft chuckle.

"Later." Kagome groaned, her head ached. "Wait, morning?"

"Afternoon. You passed out around three in the morning." Inuyasha muttered and frowned at the screen. "This damn thing keeps freezing up!" He growled loudly at the computer.

"Meh...Probably a virus." Inuyasha shouting wasn't making her head feel any better.

"Uh, how do you know if you have a virus?" asked a completely oblivious hanyou. Kagome rolled her eyes, even though she still had the blanket pulled over her head. She muttered something about "computer illiterate" and "stupid", to which she recieved a glare that she couldn't even see coming from the none too bright hanyou sitting in front of the computer.

Inuyasha restarted the computer and in doing so, an Anti-Virus message popped up saying the system was in bad need of being checked for a virus. Kagome had not touched the computer for a while, which could explain the condition it was in, and therefore the system had not been checked since then or possibly longer. Inuyasha, as usual, ignored it, and this time the computer restarted on its own into safe mode. As typical with the safe mode, internet was not exactly reachable, to which a frustrated cry emitted from the one trying to get back onto his messanger, also releasing a string of loud curses untill he was hit in the head by a pillow Kagome had thrown at him. Inuyasha turned off the computer manually and glared at it for a while before, finally, announcing to no one in particular, though the only one in the room was Kagome who groaned loudly at this and told him to shut his mouth, that it needed to be fixed.

After a few minutes of almost complete silence, Inuyasha noticed Kagome had drifted off to sleep again and put his headphones on to listen to his CD player.

-------------------

Meka - So! R&R please! I promise the next chapter will be longer, even if it kills me!


End file.
